In the prior art, the polarizer is an important optical component of liquid crystal display (LCD). During displaying of LCD, with the polarizer/analyzer function of the polarizer, the display effect is finally achieved by converting the optical effect of the liquid crystal layer under different electric fields into light and shade contrast.
As an important and conventional optical component, the basic structure of the polarizer has been relatively mature after years of development. Meanwhile different requirements based on product development also enable the polarizer to have various functions, for example, the polarizer has the functions of wide view angle compensation, retardation compensation etc. However, the development of the polarizer is always limited in the aspect of optical device application.